totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Dan
Dan, labeled "The Great Hot Singer", was a camper on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of The Feisty Cats. Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Auditon Photo Trivia Gallery First Impressions Alex- He reminds me of someone I know out of the show! Alejandro, maybe? Alice- She was pretty cool, too bad that she left! Ari- I felt so sorry for her, she must have some friend! Arturo- He is a really cool guy, and his girlfriend, Mariah seems to make him very happy! Cassie- Nice girl but a bit naive, but not so much that she is a little (naive)... Chad- I need to know him more! Christina- The same thing I said about Chad. Colt- I'd rather not comment on what I think of it, he sucks. Destiny- A prostitute who annoys me, she makes you want to beat her to death! Dex- My cousin, he's my best friend and is like a brother! Ellie- Very nice, Marie and me have lunch with her before the show starts Emma- She is a sweet person! You have to meet her. Erick- He's mean but I never fight with him, he has a good heart deep down Hilary- Beautiful, but as a friend! Ireland- Look, she does not know me but I think she's very nice. I would never say or do anything bad to her! Jonna- Party girl, she seems to love the party action Kylie- Wild girl, I like to have friends like that! Lauren- My best friend, we have studied in the same school when we were twelve years old! Linda- I hate her, she is so mean and bossy and.... I do not want to talk any more about it Malik- Good blood, to... Good fellow! Mallory- My other best friend, we are in the "Anti-Tiara" Squad Mariah- A very happy girl, I met her one day that Marie wanted take revenge on Duncan calling all his ex-girlfriends Monique- I don't know, maybe she's cool! Nick- I talk with him over the internet, we are great friends! Ronnie- Another best friend I can always trust Shawn- Oh, I have all his CDs! CDs and DVDs of all his hits Skyler- A friend also, I only have best friends in this show Taylor- She's a fun girl! Trevor- He is a little weird, but okay! Justine- Bossy but better than Chris CJ- A moody guy, he needs to be more cheerful! Interview Are you excited about the show? Yes, of course! Who do you have a crush on? No, I have a girlfriend who is the Chris McLean's niece although her hate this... Are you afraid of having new hosts? ''' No, I'm even proud! '''How will you spend your time? I don't know, maybe talking with my girlfriend via internet Who do you want to become friends with? ''' Everyone except that selfish narcissistic dork called Colt and that evil bit... promiscuous called Destiny. He hurt my friend Ronnie and she's a gross witch '''How will you play the game? Very seriously, and try not to look like my cousin Duncan How will you use your money if you win? ' Buying a home just for me and my girlfriend. I'm tired of sharing the house with a bunch of old stars from TD. No offense, we (He and Marie) love the DJ's food and the Zoey's sympathy '''What are your hobbies? ' Playing Guitar, Being Friendly and Hot, Making-Out with Marie... It's on my page! 'Are you satisfied with your teammates? ' Yes, I think... '''What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? I love Indie Music. I enjoy music of many singers, Mister Gustav, Ashley Yearchild, Israeli Sparkles, Bruno Mars... These types of songs are so awesome! Your favorite movie? Color? ' Movie… The Chick who had a Wolfman! Color… Teal! '''What do you want to be when you grow up? ' A very famous singer, of course! '''Favorite food? Oh, I love the pot pie that Marie does, is the piece of heaven in the mouth! Describe your craziest dream. I dreamed that I was becoming a dirty alien, and I was called Ultimate Dan. Do I have seen it in a series? Best memory from childhood? ''' Oh boy, my first day at a martial arts class, I injured my school bully in the groin. I fell in the same class that he was! '''Most embarrassing moment at school? I sat in a big puddle of chocolate, and while I was trying to clean water fall I let you guess where? And moreover I ripped my wet and dirty with chocolate pants Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a chinese-korean pastry for three years, it was so good! But the pastry closed to make room for a candle shop Ten years from now, what are you doing? Probably helping my wife (Marie) in a craft fair and taking care of our two sons, Millie and Gabriel... And taking care of my career too! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? In a chic restaurant with Marie and listening to romantic music and going throughout the night with her It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Kiss Marie with much love